The present invention generally relates to a mounting arrangement and, more particularly, to an arrangement for mounting electrical motor wires in a fan housing. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a fan mounting arrangement which utilizes a snap-type socket.
Fan blower arrangements generally comprise an impeller and an electrical motor for driving the impeller. The electrical voltage and current required for energizing the motor is supplied from an external source, preferably by a line-mounted, female-type electrical connector having at least two electrically-conductive sockets. These two sockets mate with two electrically-conductive prongs which are in turn electrically connected to a pair of wires which conduct the electrical energy to the motor.
It has been proposed in the prior art to position the prongs at a fixed predetermined distance from each other, thereby forming a two-pronged, male-type electrical plug, by mounting the prongs in a socket member or receptacle which is fixedly attached to the fan blower housing. It is known to fixedly secure the socket member either in a recess formed between two housing parts or in a recess formed in a single housing. In both cases, the socket member is secured to the housing with rivets, that is, a rivet is first inserted through juxtaposed portions of the housing and socket member and, thereupon, a deformable end of a rivet is flanged over so as to securely connect the juxtaposed portions.
The known prior-art proposals are disadvantageous in that they are very costly to manufacture because of their multi-part construction. Moreover, the riveting operation is extremely time-consuming and uneconomical.
A further disadvantage exists when one wishes to quickly disconnect the socket member from the housing. In the known constructions, one is compelled to first drill out the rivets prior to disconnection. It will be appreciated that this additional drilling operation makes demounting of the socket member a very laborious process.